


A Singed Birthday Surprise

by Rivulet027



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vastra attempts to make Jenny breakfast in bed for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Singed Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Doctor Who. It's not my toy box.

Jenny wakes up early to make breakfast and frowns when she realizes Vastra is no longer beside her. She’s taking careful stock of the room when Vastra peeks her head around the door looking frustrated.

“What is it?” Jenny inquires as she sits up.

“I clearly would not survive without you,” Vastra growls.

“What did you do?”

“It’s your birthday. I was going to bring you breakfast for once, but the kitchen thwarted me.”

Her kitchen will be a disaster. Still, Vastra tried. Jenny smiles, “Well, come here. There are other ways to have breakfast in bed.”

Vastra smiles back.


End file.
